


Before Drinks

by Faefyre



Series: Happy Hour [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Spencer has been pining over Dave for a while now - is it time to take action?Set after 5x12 - The Uncanny Valley
Relationships: Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Series: Happy Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Before Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to perclexed for working out this bunny with me, and to isagel for beta.

Spencer came out of the Malcolm case on a high, his mind thrumming after a job well done. Days like these he really loved his job, the feeling of coming home, knowing he had made a difference. 

He spent the flight reading as he usually did when they flew back at night, but he had read his book within the first fifteen minutes. Right now he was only pretending to read, so no one would disturb his train of thought. 

He risked looking up sometimes to steal a glance at Dave, who was sitting in the next row over, facing him. He was talking quietly to Hotch, so as not to wake J.J. and Emily. Sometimes he would catch Spencer looking at him and give him a small smile, and Spencer would look away and pretend to read for a while. 

This had been going on for quite some time, and Spencer didn’t know if Dave was just oblivious or if he simply wasn’t interested. Spencer had been attracted to older men before, so that didn’t bother him in the slightest - quite the opposite. What really turned him on, though, was the way Dave’s mind worked. The man had basically invented the BAU and had a wealth of knowledge that made Spencer shiver. He yearned to be this good at their job. 

Spencer knew he had a penchant for hero worship, and David Rossi was his perfect storm. He wondered if the time had come to do something about that.

He remembered the week before when they had flown back from a case, he had been at the rear of the plane waiting for the coffee to get ready, barely awake, and Dave had come back there in search of a snack. He had squeezed by him and Spencer had closed his eyes at being able to feel Dave, to smell him from that close. He had opened his eyes to Dave grinning at him before he had bent down to get something out of the fridge, and hadn’t that been an interesting view. Spencer had looked away from Dave’s ass just in time for Dave to hopefully not notice. 

There was of course also the time when they had roomed together on the case before that, and Spencer had had to get up twice that night to jerk off. He hoped Dave hadn’t noticed him staring a myriad of times before and after, but of course, he knew Dave’s profiling abilities, so that might not have been the smartest thing to do.

When they arrived at the BAU building, he hung back behind the others, lost in thought, only Dave walking behind him. 

He could feel Dave’s eyes on him as he walked. It was something he had often noticed these past few weeks, but whenever he looked, Dave was talking to someone, or reading, or doing something equally inconspicuous.

He should really ask Dave out for a drink. See if they clicked, on their own and away from work. He wanted a whole lot more than drinks, but he guessed that that was a socially acceptable start to - things. _What was the worst that could happen?_ Spencer reasoned with himself. It could, of course, be amazingly embarrassing if Dave tried to let him down gently, but at this point Spencer wondered if it wouldn’t be worth it, anyway. 

He looked behind him, and instead of averting his eyes, Dave just smiled at him and kept looking. Spencer sighed. He waited until Dave had caught up to him and asked, “Everything alright?” 

“Sure, kid,” Dave replied and Spencer took a deep breath, and, deciding in a split second, said, “I wondered if you’d like to grab a drink with me some night.”

Dave stopped dead in his tracks and Spencer just had time to regret that he had ever asked, before Dave looked around, jerked his head towards the men’s room and told Spencer in a rough voice, “Follow me.”

And Spencer did, out of pure curiosity at that tone in Dave’s voice. They went into the bathroom, and Spencer didn’t ask what they were doing there because his brain was going a hundred miles a minute and he knew what you did in restrooms when you were two people who wanted each other so badly that you couldn’t wait, and huh, did that mean Dave-

Dave checked that the stalls were unoccupied and rounded on Spencer. “You want to grab a drink? With me?”

Spencer looked into Dave’s eyes, saw that his pupils were blown, and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Dave stared at him for a second, before he grabbed Spencer’s jacket sleeve and dragged him into the nearest stall. 

He closed and locked the door, and watched as Spencer leaned against it and relaxed. That was apparently not what Dave was planning on, because he stepped closer, crowding Spencer against the door, and rumbled, “What happens after drinks?”

And wasn’t that a loaded question. Spencer was suddenly not nervous anymore. Hell, Dave had basically dragged him into the bathroom and was now close enough for Spencer to smell his cologne, so Spencer thought that drinks wouldn’t be much of a problem. 

Spencer licked his lips and watched Dave close his eyes for a second. “Whatever we want to happen. A kiss goodnight maybe?” he teased, and Dave looked at him, grinned, and said, “Oh, but I think not.”

He stepped impossibly closer, and whispered in Spencer’s ear, “You have no idea what you do to me when you work like you did today. When you’re brilliant and devoted to getting both unsub and victims out of the situation unharmed, when you’re fierce and amazing at what you do like you were in that bastard’s office. It’s a joy to watch you. I wanted to suck you off right there and then.”

Spencer’s cock suddenly got very interested in the proceedings. Spencer couldn’t believe that Dave's thoughts about him mirrored his own thoughts about Dave. 

“Dave, do you have a competence kink?” he asked softly, and Dave snorted and breathed, “You think?” against his skin. 

“You’re not the only one,” Spencer admitted, before he tilted his head and caught Dave’s lips in a kiss. Dave sighed and opened up to him immediately, tangling their tongues and making Spencer fist his hands in Dave’s jacket. Dave tasted amazing to Spencer, a taste that should be laced with scotch and savored, and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

Dave’s hands wandered down Spencer’s sides and up under his sweater. Spencer could feel their heat through his shirt and shivered. He wanted Dave’s hands on him so much, and couldn’t help moaning into the kiss at the thought of actually being naked with Dave and allowed to touch. 

Dave broke the kiss and said, still trying to catch his breath, “God, Spencer, you make me feel like I’m robbing the fucking cradle.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow and remarked, “I’m twenty-eight, you know. It’s not like I’m a teenager.”

“I know, I know,” Dave said, cupping his cheek and then tucking a curl behind his ear. “It’s more the age difference, I think. I’ve never been into much younger men, and you keep throwing me for a loop.”

Spencer felt Dave’s hardness against his and said, “It doesn’t seem like a problem, though.”

Dave laughed and pressed closer against him, saying softly close to his ear, “I didn’t say it was a problem. It only makes me harder.”

Spencer groaned at the immediate effect those words had on his cock. His hands moved to Dave’s hips so he could grind against him, both of them gasping at the contact. “God, Dave, I want your hands on me,” Spencer almost whimpered, and he could feel Dave closing his eyes against his skin. 

“Good,” Dave murmured, tightening his grip on Spencer’s hips before letting go and stepping back. 

Spencer could feel Dave’s hands opening his pants and he held his breath. His heart was thumping in his throat, and somehow, for once, he didn’t know what to say. He released his breath with a moan when he first felt Dave’s fingertips on his cock, and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the stall door when Dave freed his cock from his boxers and started stroking him. When Dave moved and knelt in front of him, hand still stroking Spencer without pause, Spencer thought he might just die from an aneurysm. 

Dave stopped stroking him and pulled down Spencer’s pants and boxers, his gun meeting the floor with a metallic clink. He hummed and moved one hand up the inside of Spencer’s thigh, following it with soft kisses and small bites. Spencer was just feeling -the softness of Dave’s hand, the sharpness of the bites, the tickle of his beard. He took it all in until Dave reached his cock and licked the tip, at which point Spencer hit the back of his head against the door and made noises he couldn’t believe were his. 

Dave grinned up at him unrepentantly and took him in his mouth. He started to suck, and Spencer was pretty sure he had never felt like this before. He found himself at the brink of orgasm lightning fast, and he didn’t even have the brain power to be embarrassed about it. Dave held Spencer’s hips in a death grip so he would stay still, and swallowed him down. Spencer tried his best to relax, to wait, but he found that he quite simply couldn’t. The thought of Dave, of _David Rossi_ on his knees for him was impossible to process without spiraling completely out of control. 

Dave made a noise between a hum and a moan around his cock, and when Spencer looked away from his mouth, he saw that he was palming himself through his jeans, and that was it. David Rossi being turned on by sucking him off, that just didn’t compute. Spencer groaned, curled his body forward and came hard, feeling Dave’s throat milking him, swallowing around him, while he was riding out his pleasure. 

“God, Dave,” Spencer panted, and Dave just moaned, drawing Spencer’s eyes to him again. He was still rubbing himself through his clothes, the pace of his hand punishing. 

“No, let me-” Spencer started, but Dave just gasped, “Too far,” and after a few seconds, he threw his head back and came with a moan that reverberated off the walls. Spencer stared at the picture he made, spent and debauched after sucking him off, and his brain still didn’t want to work. 

He held out a hand and Dave got up from the floor. 

“Hey,” Spencer said softly when they were face to face again. 

“Hey, kid,” Dave said, smiling. 

Spencer raised an exasperated eyebrow and chuckled. “Still with the ‘kid’?”

“Always,” Dave said breathlessly, and kissed him again, Spencer’s taste mingling with Dave’s own on Spencer’s lips.

“I meant it, about the drinks.” Spencer was just trying to make sure.

“Yeah?” Dave asked quietly, and Spencer cupped his cheek, the beard tickling the palm of his hand. 

“Yeah,” he whispered and kissed him again, softly. “But I’d prefer not to end the night in a bathroom.”

Dave laughed. “I have a few beds to choose from, don’t you worry.”

“Good,” Spencer grinned. 

He pulled up his pants while Dave watched, and after a questioning glance, Dave waved his hand and said, “I’ll change in the office.” 

Which almost made Spencer moan, because the thought of Dave walking around without cleaning up, after he had come for Spencer like he had, was intoxicating. 

Spencer unlocked the door and opened it, and would have walked out - but instead he stopped dead in his tracks and Dave almost walked into him. 

Across from the stall, leaning against the counter, was none other than Hotch, standing with his arms crossed. Spencer almost whimpered at the thought of how long their unit chief might have been standing there. He heard a snort from behind him, and noticed that Hotch was clearly biting back a grin. Spencer let out a breath and felt Dave’s steadying hand in the small of his back.

“Hey, Aaron,” Dave said, unperturbed. Spencer thought he would probably squeak if he attempted to speak, so he just stood there, staring and blushing for all he was worth.

“Round table in ten,” Hotch said, moving away from the counter on his way to the door. “You wanna be out of here in time for drinks,” he threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

Dave chuckled and Spencer would have very much liked to die right there and then. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dave said, his hand drawing circles low on Spencer’s back. “He’s not gonna tell.”

Spencer smiled when it occurred to him, “I just don’t want him to listen to me having sex. I don’t care who knows that I want to be with you - I’m not embarrassed about it.” And he moved to follow Hotch, leaving Dave behind with a surprised smile on his face.

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel "After Drinks" to be added soon, watch this space :)


End file.
